


Naughty Fic Collection

by dragonfire1603



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: An ongoing collection of short fics that I either had to cut out of existing stories and/or were too short for their own standalone fic.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> Mostly a place for me to dump some short scenes so they don't just get lost in my ever chaotic gdocs. This is probably mostly going to be Matt/Taliesin, but other CR ships are also possible. 
> 
> I will add chapter specific warnings in the notes before each chapter.
> 
> Chapter tags: Matt/Tal, Cock Warming, Orgasm Denial

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Matt was curled up in Taliesin’s lap, leaning against his chest. He felt the slight chill of the living room on his naked skin but Taliesin’s arms were wrapped around him, keeping him comfortably warm. Taliesin’s cock was buried inside him and he felt the occasional twitch of it against his tight walls, each one eliciting a quiet groan or sigh from him. Clasped tightly around the base of Matt’s cock was a cockring, but over time a few drops of precome had still managed to bead at the tip of his cock, where they had ended up smearing over Taliesin’s shirt. Matt was mostly ignoring his own arousal, though, as he had the distinct feeling that he wouldn’t get to come for quite a while.

Taliesin’s eyes were focused on the TV screen in front of him where some show or other was running. It didn’t much matter to Matt, the sound barely registering to him as he was nuzzling up to Taliesin. He was comfortable and he soon felt his mind drifting and his eyes sliding closed.

He was sleepily kissing and licking at Taliesin’s jaw and neck when Taliesin suddenly thrust up into him sharply. Matt's initial gasp quickly turned into a whine, as he shivered in Taliesin's lap, his nails digging into Taliesin’s back in an effort to steady himself.

“Did I wake you up, pet?” Taliesin asked, amusement clearly audible in his voice. Matt moaned softly and fidgeted some more as he nodded, his face buried in Taliesin’s chest.

“Use your words,” Taliesin reprimanded, before he repeated the movement. Matt keened and clung tightly to Taliesin before he answered. “Y.. yes, you did.”

“Poor thing,” Taliesin cooed, as he stroked a hand down Matt’s back. “You’re being so good for me, squeezing so tightly around my cock, and I’m so rudely interrupting your rest.”

“I really don’t mind,” Matt murmured against his chest.

Taliesin chuckled softly before he replied, “That’s what I thought.” With an unexpectedly swift and powerful motion, Taliesin gripped Matt around his middle and pushed him down against the side of the sofa, before following him down.

Matt gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and and at the jostling it caused inside him but was quickly silenced by Taliesin’s hungry kiss. Taliesin didn’t lose any time before he started to push into Matt, a fluid and even motion like the ebb and flow of the sea, as he pinned Matt’s arms above his head with one hand. Taliesin broke the kiss and Matt moaned in abandon, throwing his head back. Taliesin took this as an open invitation to mouth along Matt’s throat, kisses interspersed with playful nips. 

“My gorgeous pet, you’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?” Taliesin whispered close to Matt’s ear. 

Matt gasped out a breathless _“Yes, so good”_ before Taliesin started to thrust into him in earnest. Matt thought dimmly that he must have been really close this entire time for him to lose his composure so quickly, as he was usually more inclined to play with him until Matt was begging for him to fuck him. He was certainly not about to complain about it, though. And then he wasn’t able to think much more about it either.

Taliesin was quickly approaching completion, his breathing becoming more ragged and his rhythm more erratic. He gave a final hard thrust that made Matt whimper and then slumped down on top of him with a deep groan. He stayed like that for long moments, nuzzling against Matt’s chest and then turning his head to give him a lazy kiss.

He slowly lifted his weight off of Matt, his shirt brushing against Matt’s straining cock in the process, making him whine. Taliesin looked at him with an expression that could be read as pity as he trailed a finger along Matt’s cock.

“Such a needy, little pet,” he said as Matt keened at the touch and arched his back, straining against the hand that was still pinning him down. “You’ll have to wait a little longer, though, I’m afraid.”

Matt looked up at him with pleading eyes but Taliesin only let out a soft laugh, as he pulled them both back into an upright position on the couch. He settled a softly whining Matt back into his lap and pulled him to his chest, his cock still nestled inside him, his attention shifting back to the TV screen, as if nothing had happened.


	2. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags/warnings: Matt/Tal, Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Breathplay
> 
> Consent is not discussed within the story. Both parties are enjoying what's happening.

Taliesin woke up early. He had no idea how late it was but no light was visible through the closed blinds and Matt was still soundly asleep next to him. Taliesin stretched a little, trying to remember the dream he’d had before waking up but to no avail. The only thing he was certain of, was that Matt had been in it. 

He rolled onto his side, watching the steady rise and fall of Matt’s chest and the serene expression on his face. He was struck again, for the umpteenth time, by how young and almost fragile Matt looked in his sleep. He carefully touched his cheek, brushing his thumb over Matt’s jawline in a soft caress and maybe Taliesin was imagining things, but he could have sworn that Matt pushed into the touch in his sleep.

That simple gesture was enough to make Taliesin _want_. Want to take Matt apart slowly and carefully until he woke up from the sound of his own desperate moans. Or want to just pin him down and fuck into him until he woke up begging for more. 

Or maybe he could manage to not wake Matt _at all_. The thought of him waking up sometime later, hard and leaking precome onto his stomach and not knowing why was too tantalizing to not at least attempt.

He carefully pushed the covers out of the way, revealing Matt’s body, naked except for his boxers. Taliesin took a second to just rake his eyes over him, appreciating the smooth, unblemished skin in front of him and how relaxed and soft Matt looked in his sleep. He caressed his hip before hooking a finger under the seam of his boxers and carefully, carefully, pulling them down. 

He managed to go about halfway, Matt’s gorgeous cock already almost completely revealed, before Matt sighed in his sleep and turned to his side before stilling again, now with his back to Taliesin. 

Taliesin held his breath, staying completely still for long seconds until he was sure that Matt wasn’t about to wake up, before he slowly pulled the boxers down the rest of the way.

He reached a hand behind him, opening the drawer on his bedside table and rooting blindly for the bottle of lube that was stored there. He found it and pulled it out, squirting some onto his fingers and warming it for a few moments between them before he focused his attention back on Matt. 

He gently lifted Matt’s leg just enough to be able to access Matt’s entrance. He teased one slick finger over the tight opening until it had relaxed enough to allow him to push it slowly inside. He waited for any signs that Matt was about to wake up but when none were coming he carefully started stretching him with one finger. When he started adding another finger he noticed that Matt’s breathing was starting to become more laboured. He paused for a second and found with glee that Matt’s cock was already waking up, even if Matt himself wasn’t. It sent a thrill through Taliesin to see that Matt’s body was reacting to what he was doing even though he was fast asleep.

He continued easing his fingers inside slowly, scissoring them when he had pushed them in completely. He must have accidentally brushed over his prostate then, because suddenly Matt let out a soft, breathless whimper while his fingers clawed at the duvet. Taliesin cursed himself for his inattention and waited until Matt had settled down again before he resumed his task, this time even more careful.

By the time he had added the third finger, Matt was letting out the occasional soft whine or whimper and his cock was fully hard and straining against his stomach. Taliesin was amazed that Matt hadn’t woken up yet and wasn’t showing any signs of waking up any time soon either.

“My perfect pet, you’re being so good for me and you don’t even know it,” Taliesin whispered reverently while stroking a hand over his hip. 

He slowly removed his fingers and got some more lube to slick up his cock. He’d ignored his own arousal up until now but he couldn’t help letting out a soft moan as he touched himself now.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he wiped his fingers on his discarded boxers and put a hand on Matt’s stomach as he inched closer to him. He slowly nudged one leg between Matt’s thighs and lined himself up. He started moving forward ever so slowly, listening for any change in Matt’s breathing as he slowly pushed inside him. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning out loud as the head of his cock popped inside Matt’s tight, delicious heat. Matt stirred a little, his fingers twitching on the duvet but he settled down again with nothing but a small whimper. 

Taliesin eased in further, inching forward as slowly as possible as he held Matt close with the hand on his stomach. When he was fully sheathed inside of him, Matt’s mouth fell open in a soft moan followed by an almost inaudible murmur, voice barely there and heavy with sleep. 

“Tal…” 

“Shhh, go back to sleep, my darling pet,” Taliesin shushed him gently, holding perfectly still despite his overwhelming need to just take his own pleasure and start pounding into Matt, plans be damned. He heard a soft hum from Matt and then nothing as he fell back asleep.

He took a moment to just enjoy Matt’s tight ass, squeezing his cock so wonderfully. He almost considered to just stay like that and let Matt come to consciousness painfully hard and with Taliesin buried inside him, but he knew that he didn’t have the patience for that. He carefully drew back and pushed back into Matt’s pliant body a few times, each time slightly increasing the speed of his movements. 

He felt that Matt was close to waking up now, the almost constant whine which came from his throat and the duvet clenched in his fist enough of a signifier for that.

He lifted his hand from Matt’s stomach and instead placed it around Matt’s cock, teasing at the head with his fingers and smearing the precome over his length.

Matt moaned hoarsely and stirred in his arms, while Taliesin continued to thrust into him, faster now that Matt was so close to waking.

Taliesin was able to pinpoint the exact moment Matt came to consciousness. His body suddenly stilled completely and he took a deep breath as he was struggling to comprehend what was happening. After a few moments the air left him in a deep, hazy moan.

“Please…” came Matt’s soft voice, barely more than a breathless whine. “Tal…”

“Please what, pet?” Taliesin asked with a smile.

“Please…” Matt begged incoherently, clearly torn between pushing back into Taliesin’s thrusts and into his hand, while not really managing either. “Please… I need…”

Taliesin chuckled softly at how adorable Matt was in his drowsy and uncoordinated state.

"You have no idea how much fun I had playing with you, little one. Your body reacting to my touch even while you’re asleep. Your pretty, little moans and whimpers.”

His hand played along Matt’s cock while he spoke, eliciting a string of gasps and moans from him as he twitched in Taliesin’s arms.

“I bet I could have made you come while you were asleep," Taliesin continued conversationally while never stopping his thrusts into Matt. "You would have woken up covered in come and with a sore ass and no idea what happened."

Matt moaned desperately and pushed back into Taliesin, while trying to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks by turning his face into the pillow. 

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you, my needy, little pet? Knowing with absolute certainty that I took my pleasure from your body and filled you with my come but being unable to remember any of it."

Taliesin saw Matt's face getting even redder, which was answer enough, even without the accompanying shy nod.

"Such a well-behaved and honest pet," Taliesin praised. "I think you've earned a reward."

Taliesin twisted his hand on Matt’s cock and Matt gasped and threw his head back. Taliesin’s free hand wormed its way under Matt, the length of his forearm coming to rest over Matt’s chest, pulling him flush against Taliesin and his hand lying on Matt’s exposed throat, applying the slightest amount of pressure and keeping his head pinned against Taliesin’s shoulder.

“Do you want to come?” Taliesin whispered close to Matt’s ear.

“Please,” Matt gasped out once more.

Taliesin tightened his grip on Matt’s cock, stroking along his length with single minded focus now. Matt’s gasps rose in pitch and one of his hands clutched at Taliesin’s arm, which was still laid over Matt’s chest. When Taliesin was certain that Matt was about to come, he tightened his grip on Matt’s throat and thrust himself deep into Matt. 

Matt came with a strangled yell, his pulse beating wildly against Taliesin’s hand as he struggled to breathe. Taliesin managed a few, progressively more uncoordinated thrusts into Matt before he was caught up in his own orgasm. 

After a few seconds of silence, Taliesin lifted his hand from Matt’s throat. Matt took a few shuddering breaths and started to relax against his chest. Taliesin wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly while he brushed his lips along Matt’s shoulder.

“My wonderful, amazing, beautiful pet,” Taliesin whispered just loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt hummed softly and managed to twist around enough to press a kiss to Taliesin’s neck before he snuggled back into his embrace. Then he let out an emphatic yawn. Taliesin ginned against Matt’s skin while he covered every spot he could reach with kisses. 

“Tired?” he asked between kisses.

“You _did_ wake me up, you know,” Matt said pointedly. 

“There are worse ways to be woken up though, I think,” Taliesin answered.

“Oh, definitely,” Matt practically purred. “But maybe next time don’t do it in the middle of the night?”

“Noted,” Taliesin said, his mind entirely focused on the words ‘next time’.


End file.
